Michelle's Mother's Day Part 1
by Phineas and Isabella1
Summary: Michelle plans to visit her dead mom on mother's day.
1. Chapter 1

Michelle's Mother's Day Part 1

I do not own Full House or its characters.

Chapter 1

In Michelle's third grade class her teacher says that Sunday is Mother's Day and that her class has to make Mother's Day cards for their moms. The teacher then goes to Michelle's desk and says that since her mother died when she was 3 months old and that her dad has yet to remarry she can read quietly until free time. At 10:00 am the teacher said that while she walked around the class today she saw the Mother's Day cards and said they all looked nice and now she told her class to put their cards on the drying table and then have free time until lunch. It was during free time that Michelle got an idea and that idea was she would make a Mother's Day card and buy some daises which where her mother's favorite flowers and would find out where her mother Pam was buried and go visit her and bring her the card and the flowers and set them on her grave and then talk with her for a little while. So during free time Michelle got some art supplies and started making her Mother's Day card and it was beautiful and done by lunch and Michelle set her card down inside her cubby. She then heard her teacher say it was lunch time and so she went to lunch. Lunch time was torture for her today because all the students in the cafeteria were talking about what they were going to do on Mother's day and this was like her own personal nightmare because all these kids where going to be able to celebrate Mother's Day but she can't because her mother has been dead for 8 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Michelle ate her lunch she left the cafeteria and went to the library because she wanted know the truth of what happened on the night her mom died 8 years ago. She went on the library computer and searched the internet and found a news article about her mother's crash and death. This is the article from the newspaper. _November 26, 1986— Last night a women by the name of Pamela "Pam" Katsopolis Tanner was in a violent car crash and she hit a man who was slightly inebriated because he drunk a half a glass of beer at a bar before getting a message that his daughter was in the hospital because she fell from her friends jungle gym and as he driving to the hospital a heavy fog rolled in and he never saw Pam's car until it was too late and so the man died on impact instantly and Pam was rushed to the hospital but do to external and internal bleeding and every bone in her body broken as well as other injuries compounded her surgery and as a result of her severe injuries Pam Died on the operating table and she is survived by her daughters DJ(10), Stephanie(5), and her husband Danny and brother Jessie and family friend Joey and of course her youngest daughter Michelle Elizabeth Tanner who is only 3 months old and will never know her mom personally and also never celebrate a mother's day or her mom's birthday and so we wish the family a lot of luck for the years to come. _As Michelle was reading this she was obvious to the world but the bell signaling the end of lunch snapped her back to reality and she thought to herself as she logged out of her account. POV _Michelle so that's what happen the night my mother died and so didn't my family tell me the full truth of my mom's death._ After these thoughts she walked back to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Michelle arrived back at class the teacher said we are going tell the class what we do with our mothers and what we do for them and with them on Mother's Day. So everyone except Michelle got to talk and for Michelle listening to these stories is torture because she never knew what it is like to have a mom. These stories pained Michelle's heart for the rest of the school day. At last the final bell rung and Michelle grabbed her mother's day card from her cubby and then walked home Friday afternoon.

Sorry for a short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Michelle woke up Saturday morning all she saw were happy faces as her family was getting ready for mother's day and she heard that DJ will spend mother's day with Kimmy and her mom and Stephanie will be with Gia and her mom tomorrow and Joey will be with his mom tomorrow and Beck and Jessie and the twins will be with both Jessie's and Becky's mothers tomorrow and this would leave Michelle all alone tomorrow because she asked her friends moms if she could spend mother's day with them but they said no because they wanted to spend mother's day with their kids. But lucky Michelle had a plan for tomorrow and that was buy flowers and find out where mom was buried.

That is all for part 1.

Part 2 is on the way.


End file.
